


Ersatz

by Isilfic (Isilweth)



Category: DCU - Comicverse, Teen Titans (comic)
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Closeted Character, Cross-Posted on LiveJournal, Masturbation, Multi, Originally Posted on LiveJournal, Porn, canon character death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-19
Updated: 2009-12-19
Packaged: 2017-10-04 15:55:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/31943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isilweth/pseuds/Isilfic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cassie remembers; Tim fantasizes; neither is Conner. Takes place between panels <a href="http://i174.photobucket.com/albums/w102/isilweth/timISaFREAK/TT38/Illkissthylipstoseeifatastedothling.jpg">1</a> and <a href="http://i174.photobucket.com/albums/w102/isilweth/timISaFREAK/TT38/Illkissthylipstoseeifatastedothl-1.jpg">2</a> on page 22 of <i>Teen Titans #38</i>/page 92 of <i>Teen Titans: Titans Around the World</i>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ersatz

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Merelyfic for the helpful beta. All remaining mistakes are my own.
> 
> Setting the scene: [1](http://i174.photobucket.com/albums/w102/isilweth/timISaFREAK/TT38/whatwentwrong1.jpg), [2](http://i174.photobucket.com/albums/w102/isilweth/timISaFREAK/TT38/whatwentwrong.jpg), [3](http://i174.photobucket.com/albums/w102/isilweth/timISaFREAK/TT38/breakdown1.jpg), [4](http://i174.photobucket.com/albums/w102/isilweth/timISaFREAK/TT38/breakdown.jpg), [5](http://i174.photobucket.com/albums/w102/isilweth/timISaFREAK/TT38/wecouldgethimcloseenough1.jpg), [6](http://i174.photobucket.com/albums/w102/isilweth/timISaFREAK/TT38/wecouldgethimcloseenough.jpg), [7](http://i174.photobucket.com/albums/w102/isilweth/timISaFREAK/TT38/Iwantmybestfriendback1.jpg), [8](http://i174.photobucket.com/albums/w102/isilweth/timISaFREAK/TT38/Iwantmybestfriendback.jpg).

  
  
  
**Entry tags:** |   
[adult](http://isilfic.livejournal.com/tag/adult), [character: cassie sandsmark](http://isilfic.livejournal.com/tag/character:+cassie+sandsmark), [character: conner kent](http://isilfic.livejournal.com/tag/character:+conner+kent), [character: tim drake](http://isilfic.livejournal.com/tag/character:+tim+drake), [fandom: dc comics](http://isilfic.livejournal.com/tag/fandom:+dc+comics), [pairing: cassie/kon](http://isilfic.livejournal.com/tag/pairing:+cassie/kon), [pairing: cassie/tim](http://isilfic.livejournal.com/tag/pairing:+cassie/tim), [pairing: tim/kon](http://isilfic.livejournal.com/tag/pairing:+tim/kon)  
  
---|---  
  
_**"Ersatz", Tim/Cassie/Kon, ADULT, 1322**_  
Wonder Girl was shocked when her lips touched Robin's. Even more shocked when he returned the kiss. When she recovered enough to feel it, she realized his kiss was hard and desperate. Just as she felt herself since Conner died. Empty. Emotionally and physically destitute and demanding fulfillment. She threw her arms around his head to draw him closer, as his hands ran up her back, pressing them together.

She parted her lips to let Tim invade her mouth, but he didn't take the invitation. Cassie mawed him instead, careful not to rip apart his jaw with her powerful tongue. Careful not to break him further. She tasted the salt of their tears co-mingling with their saliva and inhaled through her nose.

Kon's scent.

The smell was not quite on Tim himself, but permeating the cavern around them. Cassie slipped down to her knees, sliding her hands across the tight muscles of his back to knead his ass. She moaned, dizzy on memories, and wrapped herself in Robin's cloak.

"Kon", he hissed. It was barely audible, but she heard it and creamed her panties at Tim invoking the name. He rocked back into her fingers, then forward to press his groin against her mouth. She looked up to see his face, but bright yellow greeted her; eye contact was obscured by the underside of his cloak. She couldn't see him and she was willing to bet he couldn't see her. The thought made her bold.

She hooked her thumbs into his pants and tugged them down around his ankles. The yellow pouches of his utility belt dangled absurdly on his hips, his butt cheeks, and to either side of his dick. His cock was hard, bobbing teasingly in front of her. It was different from Kon's, and since she had only seen the two she compared them: Kon's had been purple when engorged, whereas Tim's was closer to red; Kon's was broad, and Tim's sleek, befitting his compact size. Most startling to Cassie was the lack of a foreskin. It was a first for her and she stared, unsure for a moment what to do with it. She moved a hand to his front, squeezed the base and pre-cum dribbled out of the bald head. She licked it and Robin groaned.

"I used to give Kon head," she said. Tim whimpered above her and she wondered if he could picture it.

"I'd lick up his shaft, kiss the tip, stretch my lips wide, and take him in as far as I could." She moved her hand up and down his cock as she spoke. He rocked into her hand. She undid her jeans with her other hand and slipped her fingers beneath her panties.

"He was loud when I sucked him. I was sometimes afraid we'd be interrupted, either by Ma or Pa in Smallville, or here in the tower, by Cyborg or Starfire, by Bart." She sucked in a breath and breathed cool air across the slit.

"You."

Tim stilled.

She flicked her clit.

"His come was hot; it scorched my throat. His tactile telekinesis wracked my body with tremors. The sheer power of him made me high."

Tim whimpered again. Her tears slipped into her mouth, and she licked the head of his dick again, overwhelming the salty taste with sweetness.

"Mmmmm," she lowered her voice to a deeper register, grunted out, "Tell me what you want."

"Hnh," he paused and seemed to last forever. Her heartbeat against her chest matched the quick rhythm of her fingers.

He exhaled. "Kon. I want Conner."

She stilled her fingers. Then started again, steadier now.

"What do you want with him?"

"Suck my cock."

His voice was heavy. No hesitation this time, he'd made up his mind. Tim arched his hips forward and his dick rubbed her cheek. She swallowed him to the base, then wetly brought her lips quickly back up to bump the rim. She ran her tongue back and forth over the taut skin there, felt her spit dribble onto her chin. She slurped him like a popsicle, sucking hard back down the shaft of his cock until she felt her chin bump his balls. He sucked in a sharp breath, obviously pained.

Dammit, she hurt him!

He shivered. "Sorry," she said, as she watched beads of sweat move down his hipbones.

"Need." Tim was barely coherent. Cassie caught his cock in her mouth as he bucked forward again. She moved gentler this time, mindful of his human fragility. Soft tickles with her tongue, gently breathing the musky smell of him. Up and down, deep then shallow. She pulled her soaked fingers from her cunt and rubbed them against the pucker of his asshole. "Hnh." High-pitched. He arched back against her fingers, so she slipped them inside him, gently probing, stretching the soft, warm tissue. Conner had liked it when she did this for him. He'd smirked when she suggested it, 'I'm always up for any of your sexual fantasies. Let's make 'em reality, baby.' Wonder Girl tried to blink away the fresh tears.

Tim arched onto his toes. "Yes. Fuck, yes."

His hands grappled with the latch to a pouch on his belt, dove into it, and pulled out a long, fat, cylindrical object. He shoved it into her free hand and commanded her, "Use the cloning solution."

She pulled her mouth off his cock with a pop, slid her fingers out of his ass, and did as instructed. She had to move out from under the cape to dip it in the green viscous liquid spilled over the floor from the shattered case. She spread it liberally on the (makeshift?) dildo, then looked up to see Robin with his head thrown back, eyes closed, mouth open, gloved fists clenched at his sides. He was breathing heavily but steadily and she wondered if he was using a meditation technique.

Cassie ducked back beneath the long cape. She ran her hands up his thighs to alert him to her presence and then slowly worked the dildo into his ass. His dick twitched in time with her thrusts, getting harder as she pushed the pseudo-cock deeper into him.

"Fuck me," he moaned.

She moved her free hand down to rub her clit, synchronized the rhythm with the thrusts into his ass. Watched his balls pull up tight to his taint.

"Please," he whimpered. He was close. She remembered the cascade effect she felt when Kon fucked her, a result of his tactile telekinesis. That's what he needed. Yes! She thrust deep into Tim and then flicked the dildo with her pointer finger, carefully using her strength to make the impact reverberate within him. "Kon!" He bucked forward as he came and she caught the sticky, white cum in her mouth, feeling it trickle hotly down her throat.

Cassie pulled the dildo from his ass, came out from beneath the cape and stood to face him. She was still playing with her clit and she looked at him with what she hoped he understood was fierce hunger. She stuck the dildo in her mouth and sucked it dry. It tasted like the perfect combination of Tim and Kon and she was crying again, but she didn't care. She dropped the dildo to the ground and shimmied her pants past her hips.

Her turn.

She pulled her fingers from her clit and offered them to him. His eyes widened behind the mask and his breathing finally became erratic. He reached up to touch her face, shook his head slightly and stepped back.

Robin wanted Superboy.

They both did. But, she needed somebody, dammit.

A good friend.

A good fuck.

He didn't want her. The realization crushed her and she felt the weight on her heart like a tangible thing.

She'd been used.

She had to get away. Wonder Girl hiked up her pants and fled from the cavern as fast as she could.

**Author's Note:**

> Un-beta'd version originally posted on 7 July 2008 in response to [DCU Anonymous Kinks Meme](http://community.livejournal.com/crack_rack/984.html): [Prompt:](http://community.livejournal.com/crack_rack/984.html?thread=294872#t294872) "Robin/Wondergirl. First time for Tim. Cassie careful due to meta-strength. Canon elements a plus."


End file.
